Que la noche sea eterna
by Nicky Lupin
Summary: Uno de nuestros queridos cachorros regresa a casa después de un día algo complicado, deseando llegar, echarse a dormir y olvidarse de todo. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, porque una vez en casa se encuentra con una inesperada sorpresilla y sus planes se van al traste. Slash S&R


**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencias: SLASH y Lemon. Ya sabéis, relación de amor chico/chico. No sigáis leyendo si no os agrada el tema. Y si lo hacéis, bueno, es bajo vuestra responsabilidad :P**

 **Resumen: Uno de nuestros queridos cachorros regresa a casa después de un día algo complicado, deseando llegar, echarse a dormir y olvidarse de todo. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, porque una vez en casa se encuentra con una inesperada sorpresilla y sus planes se van al traste.**

 **NOTA: este capítulo lo he escrito por y para una persona muy especial para mí y, por lo tanto y como debe ser, se lo dedico a ella:**

 **¡Alwin, feliz cumpleaños!**

 **Espero de todo corazón que te guste ^^ Yo al menos me lo he pasado bien escribiéndolo.**

 **Es la primera vez que publico aquí algo que no haya pasado primero por sus manos, pero claro, era una sorpresa :D Este es mi regalito de cumple (chica, que le quieres, soy pobre, no me da para más... ¡Pero imaginación me sobra para un rato! XDDDDD).**

 **He estado un poco apurada escribiéndolo porque, para no variar, se me ocurren las cosas siempre en el último momento. Pero en ausencia de Alwin he tenido a mi querida Gloria-chi46 sustituyéndola en tareas como: lectura del borrador, corrección de erratas, aportación de datos técnicos XDDDDD y, en este caso en concreto, también como asesora a la hora de escoger el título. Ay, que haría yo sin mis niñas. Así que un millón de gracias a las dos.**

 **Pero hoy sobretodo le quiero dar las gracias a Alwin. Ya lo he comentado con anterioridad pero es gracias a ella que estoy hoy aquí en fanfiction, porque fue ella quien me animó a publicar aquí mis pequeñas historias y me sigue animando día tras día (a veces metiendo un poco de presión pero, va, venga, te perdono :P), leyendo y comentando todo lo que escribo y dándome sus aportaciones que siempre son muy valiosas y bien recibidas. ¡Te quiero mucho, ya lo sabes!**

 **Va, va, ya os dejo con la historia :)**

* * *

 _ **QUE LA NOCHE SEA ETERNA**_

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, dejando marcas circulares aquí y allá en el suelo adoquinado.

Los transeúntes abrían sus paraguas o se arrebujaban en sus chaquetas en busca de abrigo bajo alguna cornisa o balconada mientras el cielo gris se oscurecía por momentos.

La lluvia incrementó su fuerza y pronto se formaron charcos en la calzada. Unas desgastadas botas negras que cruzaban la calle, indiferentes a todo, atravesaron uno sin contemplaciones.

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su cazadora y con la mirada al frente, ese joven parecía el único viandante al que no parecía molestarle la lluvia. De hecho, daba la impresión de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que arreciaba con ganas.

Había sido un día muy duro. Extraño, caótico y complicado. Lo que prometía ser en un principio una sencilla misión visitando a distintos informadores en compañía de los hermanos Prewett y de Longbottom terminó por convertirse en una auténtica batalla y posterior escenario funesto.

La lucha contra aquellos dos mortífagos salidos de la nada fue breve. Al verse en inferioridad numérica los muy cobardes en seguida pusieron pies en polvorosa, no sin antes provocar un par de explosiones en pleno barrio comercial.

Por suerte no fue en la hora de mayor afluencia de gente. Sólo hubo que lamentar una víctima mortal, un humilde zapatero al que una de las detonaciones había cogido demasiado cerca; y una decena de heridos de diversa consideración.

Mientras unos atendían a los más graves en tanto no llegaban los sanitarios muggles, otros rápidamente se afanaron en borrar memorias y reemplazar recuerdos.

Un día duro. Remus llegó al edificio dónde vivía todavía con las imágenes en la retina del rescate de los heridos de entre los escombros y la densa polvareda. Tardaría mucho tiempo en olvidar sus caras de desconcierto y angustia.

Se detuvo en el vestíbulo y miró a las escaleras, hacia arriba.

Soltó un cansado suspiro. No era demasiado amigo de los ascensores, pero en días como ese, que llegaba a casa tan agotado que parecía que un pie le tenía que pedir permiso al otro para poder avanzar, lamentaba profundamente que su edificio no dispusiera de uno.

\- Venga, son sólo cuatro pisos. Cuatro largos tramos de escaleras…

En lo único en lo que pensaba Remus en esos momentos era en llegar a casa, darse una ducha, meterse en cama y no volver a abrir los ojos hasta después de año nuevo como mínimo.

Quedaban dos tramos de escalera.

Mientras seguía subiendo con lentitud y sintiendo como si arrastrara el alma, le rugieron las tripas. Pero a Remus le daba lo mismo. No tenía ganas ni de ponerse a cocinar. Con suerte igual aún quedaría en el frigorífico algo de la ensaladilla rusa del día anterior.

Por fin: la puerta de su piso. Sacó la varita y con un movimiento desganado de la mano la abrió y entró.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras pero no se molestó en encender la luz. Se descalzó y se sacó la empapada cazadora. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que el agua le había calado hasta la piel. Con los calcetines mojados, haciendo un desagradable ruido de chof chof a cada paso que daba, Remus se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

De pronto escuchó ruidos que parecían provenir del dormitorio.

Remus se detuvo, alerta, y prestó atención. Se suponía que iba a estar solo en casa. Sirius se había ido a una misión con James y no volvería hasta el día siguiente. ¿Se había adelantado?

Con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos llenos de ilusión, Remus avanzó, dobló la esquina del pasillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrada del final bajo la cual asomaba un haz de luz.

\- ¡Sirius! ¿Ya has vuel…? – las palabras murieron en su boca -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¡Rem! Ay.

Sirius estaba agachado, arrodillado en el suelo, con la mitad superior de su cuerpo debajo de la cama tratando, supuso Remus, de coger algo.

\- Qué bien que ya hayas llegado. Se me ha caído la varita y no la alcanzo. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

\- Estoy indeciso –comentó Remus mirando divertido la postura de Sirius, con el culo en pompa – entre darte una patada en el trasero o arrodillarme yo también detrás de ti, darte un par de palmadas y…, bueno, lo que surja.

\- Me interesa más la segunda opción pero ¡ah!, ya casi la tengo, ya casi… - Sirius se estiró del todo y desapareció un poco más, engullido por el hueco bajo la cama -. ¡No! Mierda.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ha rodado y se ha quedado enganchada en una junta del suelo y no llego.

\- Venga, sal. Ya la cojo yo.

\- Vale. Pero no te rías.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a reírme?

\- Tú… simplemente, em, bueno…, no te rías, ¿vale?

Remus alzó una ceja, suspicaz, pero no dijo nada mientras Sirius se arrastraba marcha atrás para salir. Lo último en aparecer ante la vista de Remus fueron los brazos y las manos del joven animago.

Remus abrió mucho los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. Sin embargo, apretó los labios para tratar de no reírse; aunque en realidad, para ser sinceros, no llegara a prometerle nada al moreno.

En cuanto hubo salido de debajo de la cama, Sirius se irguió un poco y se quedó de rodillas, sentándose sobre sus talones, contemplando a Remus con una carita entre avergonzada y resignada. En sus muñecas brillaban unas esposas cerradas en torno a ellas y recubiertas por un suave terciopelo de un color rosa pastel.

\- ¿Me lo explicas? – la voz le salió rara, ya que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no echarse a reír.

Un minuto antes eran otras las preguntas que a Remus le hubiese gustado hacerle, como por ejemplo: ¿Qué tal la misión? ¿Ha ido bien? ¿Qué tal James? ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Cuándo llegasteis? Y un largo etc.

Pero justo en ese momento solo había una cosa dando vueltas en la mente de Remus y ya nada más importaba: ¿qué hacía Sirius esposado y de dónde demonios habían salido esas esposas?

\- Pues, esto…

\- No tendré que ponerme a echar un vistazo en el armario o debajo de la cama en busca de algún invitado inesperado, ¿verdad? – Remus se cruzó momentáneamente de brazos.

\- ¡No! No digas tonte… eh, ¡estás celoso! – una sonrisilla de satisfacción cruzó el rostro de Sirius mientras alzaba la mano para señalarlo. Aunque, maniatado como estaba, resultaba un poco ridículo.

\- Para nada. Pero, tienes que reconocerlo, Sirius, esto es un poco raro.

\- Ya, bueno, verás. La misión fue bien y terminamos antes. Así que James me pidió que le acompañara al otro lado de la ciudad para comprar no se qué condimento para un plato especial que quería prepararle a Lily. Un antojo de un plato típico indio o algo así – resultaba divertido contemplar a Sirius gesticulando como si tal cosa con las manos unidas por unas esposas rosas -. No presté mucha atención. Cosas de embarazadas. Pues coincidió que pasamos por delante de una tienda de estas muggles donde venden jugetitos, ya me entiendes. Esto… un sex-shop. Y a James le entró curiosidad y quiso entrar.

\- Claro. Este James… Qué chico más curioso. Y tú, como buen amigo que eres, le acompañaste, evidentemente.

\- Exacto – Sirius decidió pasar por alto el sarcasmo de Remus y continuó con su perorata -. Sí. Por echar un vistazo no perdía nada, ¿no? Y, ¿sabes? Hay cantidad de cosas. Algunas que no había visto en mi vida y otras que ni siquiera sé para qué sirven. Total, que al final compré un par de cosillas – y levantó sus manos para mostrar una de sus adquisiciones -. Me las estaba probando y luego, cuando quise abrirlas, se me cayó la varita. Pero ya estás tú aquí – dijo sonriendo ampliamente y extendiendo más aún los brazos hacia Remus - ¿Me las quitas, por favor?

\- ¿Y las llaves?

\- No sé dónde están. Las perdí y no las encuentro. He buscado durante un buen rato – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Qué calamidad – suspiró Remus negando con la cabeza.

Luego contempló a Sirius y su carita de cachorrillo arrepentido y, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ya no pudo contenerse más y rompió a reír a carcajadas.

En vez de enfadarse o molestarse, Sirius sonrió, un poco avergonzado al principio, pero al final terminó por unirse a Remus.

Enjugándose una lágrima con la manga de la camisa, Remus dio un par de pasos y se arrodilló frente a Sirius. Tomó su cara entre sus manos, le miró a los ojos, a eses hermosos ojos grises enmarcados en largas pestañas y que siempre lo contemplaban todo con gran intensidad, y le dijo, despacio:

\- En primer lugar, hola – acercó sus labios a los suyos y le besó, saludándolo y dándole la bienvenida tal y como se merecía y debería ser. Un beso lento y tierno -. Te he echado de menos.

\- Y yo a ti.

\- En segundo lugar, pasando por alto que hayas ido a un sex-shop sin mí… ¿qué más has comprado? Me muero de curiosidad.

\- Ah, pues unos lubricantes de sabores. Oye, ¿por qué estás empapado? ¿No tienes frío? ¡Estás congelado!

\- Oh. Es que está lloviendo a mares ahí fuera. Iba de cabeza a la ducha pero tus ruidosos intentos por alcanzar tu varita me desviaron del camino.

\- Vaya. Pero podemos ducharnos juntos. ¿Qué te parece? – Sirius le dedicó una de esas sonrisas traviesas que volvían loco a Remus.

\- Me parece apetecible. Tú, en realidad, me pareces de lo más apetecible.

\- Estupendo. Quítame las esposas y vamos a la ducha – demandó Sirius con urgencia en la voz. Sin duda alguna a él también se le habían hecho eternos los días lejos de su chico.

Remus se levantó y le tendió la mano a Sirius para ayudarle. Pero el moreno, haciendo gala de su fuerza y agilidad, se puso en pie de un brinco. A Remus le resultó divertido y curioso que, sin embargo, Sirius no fuera capaz de alcanzar una varita de debajo de su cama.

Sacó la suya para liberar las manos de Sirius y cuando ya abría la boca para pronunciar el encantamiento, otro pensamiento le cruzó la mente.

Volvió a guardar la varita.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Pero qué haces? - Sirius agitó sus manos delante de la cara de Remus - ¿A qué esperas?

Pero su chico no le respondió. En su lugar, con suavidad pero con firmeza, puso una mano en el pecho del moreno y le empujó haciéndole retroceder hasta que su espalda se quedó pegada a la pared. Con la otra mano le cogió de las muñecas y las pegó también a la pared, por encima de la cabeza de Sirius.

Acercó su rostro al suyo y le susurró.

\- He cambiado de idea.

\- Ah, ¿sí?

\- Sí. Al fin y al cabo, las compraste para jugar, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? – la confusión cruzó por un segundo el rostro de Sirius y, acto seguido, puso una mueca extraña.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Remus frunció el ceño, pensativo y, un par de segundos después, abrió muchos los ojos -. Ah, ya veo. ¡Las compraste para que me las pusiera yo!

Otra mueca de Sirius. Una de fastidio, seguramente debido al hecho de que sus secretas intenciones quedaran al descubierto o puede que por la habilidad que demostraba siempre Remus a la hora de leerle el rostro.

Al castaño, no obstante, se le escapó una risita.

\- No sé qué es lo que tendrías en mente, pero yo no pienso dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

\- Ya. ¿Y si yo no te dejo?

\- ¿Te vas a poner difícil? – un brillo travieso y fugaz atravesó los ojos del licántropo.

\- Puede – respondió Sirius.

Remus se quedó observándole, sin soltar su agarre, perdiéndose durante unos segundos en las hermosas facciones de Sirius y, sobretodo, en sus ojos: todo un océano oscuro, salvaje, infinito y lleno de secretos en sus profundidades. Un mundo al que sólo Remus tenía acceso.

\- ¿Vas a besarme de una maldita vez o no? – ladró Sirius impaciente.

\- ¿Pero no ibas a ponerte difícil?

\- Que me beses ya. Llevo días sin verte y…

Remus le acalló con un beso. No quería hacerle rabiar más y, de todas formas, él también lo estaba deseando.

Sirius acogió su beso con ganas y se lo devolvió con pasión. Sin embargo, al poco rato Remus lo notó temblar, como si un escalofrío le recorriera de arriba a abajo. Se apartó un poco y fue entonces cuando se percató de que le había mojado la ropa a Sirius con la suya, que seguía empapada.

\- Uy, lo siento.

Soltó a Sirius para desvestirse pero cuando vio que éste se movía le fulminó con la mirada.

\- Quieto ahí. No te muevas – Sirius obedeció, sonriendo de medio lado -. Buen chico.

La sonrisa desapareció y en esta ocasión fue Sirius quien le dirigió una penetrante y ofendida mirada a Remus. Odiaba cuando hacían chistes a costa de su forma animaga.

Se le olvidó en seguida, sin embargo, la pequeña traición en cuanto Remus se quedó completamente desnudo ante él.

\- ¿Mejor así? – le preguntó el licántropo.

\- Mucho mejor – respondió Sirius con el deseo centelleando en sus ojos, que no hacían más que desviarse hacia la erección de Remus.

\- Bien, ¿por dónde iba?

Volvió a acercarse a él, hundió una de sus manos en la negra cabellera de su compañero mientras que la otra buscaba su piel bajo la camiseta. Suavemente le posó un dulce beso bajo el lóbulo de la oreja. Y luego otro, un poquito más abajo, y después otro y otro recorriendo así su piel hasta llegar a su hombro.

Sirius bajó las manos e intentó acariciar a Remus, pero con las manos esposadas se encontró muy limitado. Si las introducía entre los cuerpos de ambos, estaba incómodo y poco podía hacer, además de retorcerse y lastimarse intentando tocar algo de su piel. Y por arriba, como mucho podía rodear la cabeza de Remus, pero ni siquiera lograba alcanzar su pelo.

\- Aarrrrrrg, ¡maldita sea! Así no puedo tocarte.

\- Tú no tienes que hacer nada – le respondió Remus agarrándole de nuevo por las muñecas y volviendo a colocárselas por encima de la cabeza, pegadas a la pared.

A continuación silenció sus protestas con otro beso lento y largo. Casi pudo notar a Sirius derritiéndose bajo el roce de sus labios y lengua y eso le excitó más todavía.

Al cabo de un momento determinado, puede que sólo un par de minutos o puede que horas (quién sabe, pero ellos no, desde luego, perdidos como estaban el uno en el otro), se separaron para tomar aire; instante que Sirius aprovechó para volver a la carga.

\- Pero yo quiero tocarte. Acariciarte.

\- Ahora no – le susurró Remus mientras le sujetaba de la camiseta para subírsela y sacársela por la cabeza. La dejó enrollada en los brazos de Sirius.

\- Pero Rem… - suplicó Sirius, como si se tratase de un niño pidiendo que le levantaran un castigo que le parecía extremadamente injusto.

\- Shhh, calla y disfruta.

Sirius levantó una pierna y le tocó el culo a Remus con el pie.

\- ¿Qué haces? Pareces un mono trepando a un árbol.

Remus bajó sus manos y, tomando a Sirius por los muslos, lo alzó con bastante facilidad. Sirius le rodeó la cintura con las piernas justo en el momento en el que ya había llegado al borde la cama, por lo que ambos cayeron sobre el colchón cuando Remus trató de dejarlo en él.

Hubo un breve instante de enredo entre piernas cruzadas y brazos esposados, aderezado de cortas y ligeras risas, hasta que, finalmente, Remus estuvo donde quería: sentado a horcajadas sobre Sirius, teniéndolo totalmente a su merced.

Se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos en silencio.

\- Te tengo – le susurró el castaño.

\- Siempre me has tenido.

El corazón de Remus se saltó un latido. Era imposible amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Se agachó para depositar un beso dulce como la miel en su frente. Luego otro en la punta de su nariz. Se saltó los labios de Sirius y pasó a su torso desnudo, donde fue bajando despacio y dejando un rastro de besos hasta toparse con la cintura de los pantalones de Sirius. Ya era hora de deshacerse de ese engorro. Los desabrochó y, junto con la ropa interior, se los quitó con dos fuertes tirones.

Se tomó unos segundos para deleitarse con el escultural y perfecto cuerpo de Sirius. ¿Por qué estaba tan endemoniadamente bueno? Siempre había sido un tormento, ya en Hogwarts, tenerlo tan cerca y más cuando campaba a sus anchas en ropa interior por la habitación o en traje de baño durante las vacaciones cuando quedaban e iban juntos al río cerca de la casa de James.

Pero ahora era suyo. De él y de nadie más. Y podía besarle y tocarle siempre que quisiera. O al menos cuando estaban a solas. Y si no lo estaban procuraban inventar alguna buena excusa para robar aunque solo fueran diez minutos y desaparecer en un oscuro rincón para ellos dos solos.

Volvió a la carga y reemprendió el caminito de besos, pero esta vez comenzando por el dedo gordo de su pie derecho y subiendo poco a poco. Al llegar a la ingle, se movió y comenzó por el otro pie, haciendo que Sirius soltase un gemido de frustración.

Remus sonrió. Era la reacción que buscaba y esperaba. Aún se entretuvo unos minutos más besando, acariciando, lamiendo y mordisqueando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sirius, pero nunca ni sus labios ni su erección. La piel de Sirius era el pergamino y los labios y dedos de Remus la pluma que con mimo y constancia creaban un hermoso y placentero manuscrito. Hasta que el moreno ya no pudo soportarlo más y, tras soltar unos cuantos exabruptos, exclamó:

\- ¡Por todos los cielos, dioses y magos del mundo! Remus, te juro que estoy a punto de romper estas puñeteras esposas de la tensión que estoy sufriendo y, y, joder Remus… sí, eso mismo, agarrarte y joder hasta mañana o pasado y…

\- Mira que eres ordinario – le contestó Remus aunque sin pensarlo de verdad, simplemente por el placer de meterse un poco más con él.

\- No estoy ahora precisamente como para recitarte un poema, ¿sabes? Porque las únicas palabras que se me ocurren son pinchar, follar… mira, riman y todo… y joder, chiscar, fornicar…

\- Ya, ya. Muy romántico todo. Estás hecho un auténtico trovador.

Remus se volvió a sentar a horcajadas sobre Sirius, provocando que ese soltara un gemido de placer ante el tan esperado y deseado contacto de piel con piel, miembro con miembro. Y ya por fin, Remus le regaló un beso en los labios que Sirius acogió con ansias.

\- ¿Y esos lubricantes de sabores que dices que compraste? – le preguntó cuando rompió el beso.

A Sirius le brillaron los ojos.

\- Ahí, en esa bolsa encima de la mesita.

\- Cereza y mmm, a ver… ¿Sandía? ¿No había sabor chocolate? – preguntó haciendo un mohín.

\- Puaj. Los probamos todos y ese era asqueroso. Sabía a cualquier cosa menos a chocolate.

\- La próxima vez iré contigo y juzgaré por mí mismo.

\- Hecho.

\- A ver…

Remus echó una gota de uno de los geles en el perfecto, y lleno de abdominales, estómago de Sirius y lo lamió. Después procedió igual con el otro.

\- Sandía. Sí. Me quedo con este.

\- ¿Y dónde lo vas a usar? – preguntó Sirius dirigiéndole una pícara mirada.

\- ¿A ti qué te parece? En las orejas si eso. ¿O te doy un masaje en los hombros?

\- Un masaje está bien. Pero más abajo, ya sabes – dijo acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento de pelvis.

\- ¿En las rodillas?

\- A veces te comportas como un verdadero idiota – bufó Sirius exasperado.

\- Todo se pega – comentó Remus mientras se echaba algo del gel en las manos.

Sirius protestó algo más pero las palabras empezaron a entrecortarse cuando sintió que Remus le acariciaba la entrepierna. Y ya enmudeció del todo cuando en vez de sus manos fue su cálida boca lo que notó.

En el exterior la lluvia seguía cayendo sin tregua, una catarata eterna. Las farolas encendidas apenas proporcionaban un poco de luz amarillenta y temblorosa. Un perro ladró dos pisos más abajo y los vecinos del piso de al lado se enzarzaron en una nueva discusión.

Pero en aquella pequeña habitación de un apartamento en penumbras de la cuarta planta, dos jóvenes bailaban una danza de amor ajenos a todo; susurrándose, entre jadeos y besos, palabras y promesas de amor: "Te amo." "Eres todo lo que necesito", "Siempre estaré a tu lado."

Los segundos y los minutos fueron transcurriendo, implacables, pera esa noche Remus le hizo el amor a Sirius con calma y sin prisa, disfrutando de su compañía y olvidándose del mundo más allá de ese dormitorio. Nada importaba. Solo ellos dos. Nadie más.

Cuando Sirius abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Remus. Un remanso de paz. Dormía profunda y tranquilamente. Con suavidad le apartó algunos mechones de pelo de la cara. Le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca. Se entretenía contando y catalogando esas pecas de sus mejillas, observando sus pestañas y embriagándose de su aroma.

Se quedaría así para siempre. Le gustaba despertar por las mañanas y saber que no estaba solo, que el amor de su vida dormía a su lado, con los pies enredados en los suyos o un brazo de él sobre su cintura, como si, inconscientemente, temiese que se pudiera escapar mientras dormía.

Las mañanas tenían un lado hermoso. Pero también significaba la vuelta al mundo real. Su pequeño refugio de paz, amor, pasión y felicidad quedaría vacío durante horas, a la espera de que ambos regresaran a casa al atardecer.

Pero las noches eran para ellos, para recuperar todas esas horas que durante el día les eran arrebatadas. Cruzaban el umbral de la puerta y reiniciaban su vida de pareja que se había quedado pausada por la mañana tras el desayuno.

Las estrellas, la luna y la oscuridad eran los únicos testigos de su amor. Las noches eran para ellos y ambos, en lo más profundo de su corazón, rogaban y deseaban que fuesen eternas y que nunca llegara el alba, con sus implacables rayos grises y fríos anunciando el fin de la tregua.

Sirius miró a Remus una vez más y se levantó con ganas de prepararle un buen desayuno. Sabía que no tardaría mucho más en despertarse.

Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó con el ritual. Podría hacerlo con un par de sencillos movimientos de varita, pero ésta seguía perdida en algún rincón debajo de la cama y, además, le apetecía hacerlo a él mismo.

Puso a funcionar la cafetera y mientras se hacía el café cortó unas naranjas al medio y las exprimió. Cogió la leche de la nevera y luego se dirigió al mueble de las galletas. Abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizado.

\- ¡Anda! – exclamó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Remus desde la puerta, todavía con cara de adormilado.

\- Mira lo que acabo de encontrar.

Y Sirius cogió las pequeñas llaves plateadas y se las mostró a Remus, quien, tras unos segundos de confusión, se dio cuenta de qué eran y se echó a reír.

\- Ya me dirás tú cómo fueron a parar ahí. No, no me lo digas, me lo puedo imaginar. Te entraron ganas de comerte unas galletas mientras te probabas las esposas. O algo así.

\- Algo así – le respondió y, acercándose a él, lo rodeó con los brazos y le dio un beso -. Buenos días.

No hablaron del trabajo mientras desayunaban. Estaba prohibido. Nada de trabajo ni durante el desayuno ni la cena. Prácticamente evitaban el tema una vez entraban en casa.

Sirius le contó un par de anécdotas divertidas que le habían ocurrido con James mientras habían estado fuera y Remus le habló de lo rara que había resultado la tarde de hacía dos días cuando, en compañía de Lily, se cruzaron con una supuesta adivina que les leyó el futuro.

\- Que sepas que Lily y yo tendremos cuatro hijos, todos muy sanos y con un porvenir lleno de éxitos.

\- Guau, ¡cuatro! Casi nada. Tendremos que buscar un piso más grande.

\- O una casa, mejor.

\- Sí, con jardín. Y piscina.

\- ¿Para ti o para los niños?

\- Para mí, por supuesto.

Remus se levantó y dejó la taza y el vaso del zumo en el fregadero. Sirius le siguió y le abrazó por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en la de él.

\- Lo de anoche fue fantástico – le susurró -. Esta noche repetimos. Pero esta vez serás tú quien lleve las esposas.

Remus se giró y le dedicó una extraña sonrisa.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Y por qué tenemos que esperar hasta la noche? – dijo tomando a Sirius de la mano y sacándolo de la cocina.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ahora que ya acabó comentaré que, en cuanto decidí escribir un pequeño fic para el cumple de Alwin, tenía claro clarísimo que quería hacer algo con un poco más de lemon de lo que yo suelo escribir. Porque creo, espero, que le va a gustar. Hice memoria y recordando alguna de nuestras friki-conversaciones sobre cachorros y tomando nota de alguna de sus fantasías/ideas/sugerencias, empecé a desarrollar la historia y... pues esto fue lo que salió y ya no me dio tiempo a más.**

 **Ya me diréis qué tal.**

 **Hermanita, sé que querías un Remus tomando la iniciativa y a un Sirius dominado y sumiso... He hecho lo que he podido porque, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero es que Sirius más sumiso no me sale. No se deja el condenado. Protesta y no para de hablar y de moverse y de poner pegas o de decir chorradas...**

 **De nuevo: ¡Felicidades! (Alwin, ya estás tardando en dejarme un review. Mira que como no dejes uno me pongo en huelga y no escribo más. Bueno, eso no puedo hacerlo... sigo escribiendo pero no te lo envío, ale)**


End file.
